Castor
by barjy02
Summary: Dean voit débarquer au bunker, Charlie et un couffin...Entre Sam à peine rétabli et Castiel terré dans son silence, il se demande bien ce qu'il va fiche d'un bébé dans tout cela...


**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet aparté entre ce quatuor magique et ce petit « révélateur »**

**Fanfic a ceci de génial, c'est de pouvoir mettre par écrit ce qu'on aimerait voir dans la série sans jamais avoir l'espoir de l'y voir.**

**Ceci est un OS SPN...**

**J'espère que vous aimerez autant le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire.**

« Castor »

« Un bébé ? »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue dégoutée.

« Je t'en prie Dean, c'est juste l'histoire de quelques jours…Je vous ne le demanderais pas si j'avais pu trouver une autre solution mais j'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner…Je n'ai pas de millions d'amis non- virtuels, vois-tu » la mine un peu déconfite.

« Charlie…Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi mais là, j'ai un frère qui tient à peine sur ses jambes et un ex-ange dépressif sur les bras….T'as pas vraiment choisi le bon moment » en se frottant la nuque tout en regardant le couffin posé sur la table.

« Je sais mais… »

« Ca va aller, Charlie…On va s'en occuper »

Dean se retourna. Sam se tenait debout appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre.

« Ca nous fera à tous le plus grand bien »

« Sammy !…Tu es sur ? » s'inquiéta Charlie en remarquant les traits tirés du cadet.

« Certain… » en se rapprochant à pas lent, repoussant ses cheveux d'une main.

« Vous êtes des anges » en souriant et embrassant Sam sur la joue, sur la pointe des pieds.

« Evite ce mot là pour le moment, s'il te plait » l'interrompit Dean en jetant un oeil vers la table et son paquet surprise

« Pardon » en baissant les yeux

« Au fait, comment va-t-il ? » en les interrogeant du regard, passant de l'un à l'autre.

« Un vrai bonheur » ironisa Dean, sourire en coin

« …Mais faudra bien qu'il finisse par accepter ce qu'il est devenu et surtout ce qu'il a fait » continua-t-il.

« Le pauvre » murmura Charlie.

« Il est là ? »

« Oui dans sa chambre…Il n'en sort pratiquement jamais….D'ailleurs, ça commence à sérieusement me courir sur le haricot »

« Dean » soupira Sam

« Oui….Je sais…Excuse-moi mais c'est pas en se lamentant sur son sort à longueur de journée que tout va s'arranger» s'énerva Dean.

« Il se lamente pas…Il ne dit rien »

« C'est encore pire » pesta Dean

« Il faut absolument que je finisse par le rencontrer »

« Tu veux que je l'appelle ?» minauda Dean

« Non…Laisse le….Je ...Je le verrais peut être à mon retour »

« Et tu comptes revenir quand, au fait ?» en croisant les bras

« Parce que compte pas sur moi pour le torcher pendant 15 jours, ton mioche hein » en indiquant le couffin du regard.

« Je te téléphone dès que je quitte Lewtington….C'est une question de 2 ou 3 jours maximum »

« Charlie ?»

« Oui, Sam »

« D'où sort-t-il ce bébé ? »

Dean n'avait pas pensé lui poser la question quand elle était apparue avec le couffin dans les bras devant la porte du bunker. Il fronça les sourcils en levant un regard suspicieux dans le sien.

« Il a raison…D'où il sort ce mioche ? T'as pas fait une connerie, j'espère ? On ne fait pas de le kidnapping de brailleur, je te préviens » en la pointant du doigt.

Elle se mit à rire en posant le sac qui pendait à son épaule sur la table.

« Ca va pas non ? C'est le fils de ma meilleure amie»

« Meilleure amie ? » lança Dean, regard en coin.

« Oui…Bon…De mon amie, ça te va comme ça? » avec un petit sourire, yeux baissés sur ses pieds.

« Elle doit se faire opérer et je veux être près d'elle…Toute sa famille vit de l'autre côté du pays…Elle est toute seule….Je peux pas être avec lui et avec elle en même temps donc »

« Donc tu as pensé à nous ! » continua Dean

« Vous êtes les seuls en qui j'ai confiance »

« Disons plutôt les seuls que tu connaisses » répliqua l'ainé

« Oui, ça aussi » riant gênée, mains dans les poches de son Jean.

« Bon »

« Bon ? Donc c'est bon? » un semblant de grimace inquiète sur le visage.

« Evidemment que c'est d'accord mais tu n'as pas fini de payer ta dette, je te préviens déjà » en lui faisant un clin d'œil tout en claquant sa langue sur son palet.

« Merci » en le serrant dans ses bras. Dean ronchonna sous l'étreinte.

« Bon c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage non plus…C'est juste un gosse de… »

Il la repoussa

« Il a quel âge, au fait, ce mioche ? »

« Il a presque 8 mois…J'ai tout préparé dans le sac…Couches, lait en poudre...Des petits pots….Des vêtements de rechange et quelques jouets….Ca devrait suffire pour 2 jours»

« Il a un nom ? » lança Sam en s'approchant

Elle baissa la tête

« Ca…. » tellement bas qu'ils ne l'entendirent pas

« Pardon ? » lança Dean en se penchant.

« Il s'appelle…Castor » dans un soupir

« QUOI ? » s'exclama Dean

« Oui, je sais…Mais pour sa défense, c'est pas elle qui a choisi le prénom »

« Parce que tu appelles ça un prénom toi»

« Bah…Cela aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu s'appeler Pollux » répliqua Sam, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Oh toi...N'en rajoute pas »

Il se pencha sur le couffin

« Ca sera le mioche pour moi hein mon gars…Je vais pa…. »

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que le gars en question se mit à pleurer.

« Je dois y aller….Megan m'attend…Elle doit se présenter à l'hôpital fin d'après-midi…Je dois me dépêcher, j'ai encore pas mal de route à faire» en regardant sa montre

« Ca va aller ? » s'inquiéta Dean tout en grimaçant sous les cris s'échappant du couffin.

« Ca ira…T'inquiète…C'est une petite opération de rien du tout»

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci….A charge de revanche »

« Compte là-dessus, tu peux me croire »

Elle embrassa Sam à son tour et quitta le bunker

« Je vous aime » en refermant la porte.

« Bon….Tu t'en occupes » lança Dean en s'écartant des hurlements de plus en plus stridents.

« Putain, je le regrette déjà » en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Dean ? » l'implora Sam

« C'est toi qui as dit oui…Alors c'est ta corvée….Sur ce, je vais me boire une petite bière bien fraiche dans ma chambre…Y a le Docteur sexy qui m'attend » partant vers la cuisine.

« DEAN »

« Bonne chance, Sammy » en riant

« Salaud…Tu perds rien pour attendre » en se penchant sur le couffin

« Et alors toi !» sous les cris redoublant de ce dernier. Sam grimaça en tendant les bras vers l'enfant.

« Ca promet »

Dean sourit étendu sur son lit, jambes croisées. Il entendait les cris étouffés de Castor, hurlant comme un malade derrière la porte.

Il tiqua quand quelques minutes après il ne perçut plus aucun son. Il coupa celui de la télévision.

Plus un bruit. Il remit le son mais trop curieux et intrigué, il finit par se lever et sortir pour tomber sur un spectacle des plus incongrus. 

Castiel, pantalon jean délavé tombant sur ses hanches, torse et pieds nus, cheveux hirsutes, la mine défaite, tenait Castor devant lui à bout de bras comme si ce dernier était une sorte de pestiféré tout droit sorti des enfers.

Il avait une moue dubitative devant le regard curieux de l'enfant sur lui. Enfant qui avait cessé de brailler comme par magie.

« Cas? Mais qu'est- ce que tu fous avec ce gosse ? »

« Ce bruit horrible, j'ai cru que quelqu'un était en danger….Sam me l'a donné….Je fais quoi maintenant ? » en le regardant avec un mélange d'angoisse et de frustration.

« Sam ? » en interrogeant son frère du regard.

« Bah…C'est efficace en tous cas….Il pleure plus »

« C'est vrai ça…Je peux donc retourner voir la fin de ma série…Il va se taper Louisa, l'infirmière de nuit, je veux pas rater ça» un sourire idiot plissant ses lèvres.

Il se tourna vers Castiel.

« Bien joué mec…..Y a pas à dire, tu sais y faire avec les gosses » Il partit en riant, Castor pendant toujours à bout bras de l'ex-ange dépité.

« Je fais quoi avec …..avec ça » en tiquant.

« Fais ce que tu veux, tant qu'il la ferme »

« Mais Dean ? » le supplia Castiel

« Arrange toi avec Sammy….C'est son idée, pas la mienne » retournant vers sa chambre en riant de plus belle.

Peut-être que tout compte fait, garder ce gosse n'était pas une mauvaise idée, il allait bien se marrer, il le sentait bien. Il sourit avec une certaine tendresse, Castiel allait peut-être enfin se réveiller de sa torpeur.

Il n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur sa série, les images d'hier envahissant toutes ses pensées. Celles des anges qui chutent. Celles de Sam qu'il crut perdre. Celles du coup de fil d'un Castiel devenu humain…

Celles de ses dernières semaines à jouer au garde malade avec son cadet et à l'éducateur avec un ex-ange récalcitrant.

«Sam » s'inquiéta Castiel en lui tendant l'enfant par-dessus la table.

«J'ai mal aux bras »

« Tu sais…Tu n'es pas obligé de le tenir à distance, tu peux le serrer contre toi »

« Non » en insistant du regard pour qu'il le reprenne.

« Bien…Allez donnes-le moi….Je vais m'en occuper…Il doit mourir de faim le pauvre »

« Il sent….Bizarre » en grimaçant.

« Comment ça...Il sent bizarre !» en le prenant dans ses bras et le portant vers lui.

Il étouffa un cri.

« Oh la vache » Castor écarquilla les yeux amusés devant le visage affiché par Sam.

« Il faut le changer …Cas, donnes moi une couche, tu veux »

« Quoi ? » Sam regarda Castiel se demandant si c'était une question ou juste la surprise.

« Dans le sac…Il doit y avoir des couches…Tu sais, un genre de culotte pour bébé »

« Je sais ce que c'est, merci» en tirant le sac vers lui d'un geste las.

Sam partit avec Castor vers la cuisine, il revint quelques secondes après avec un essuie qu'il posa sur la table.

« Voila » en y posant l'enfant qui babillait en tenant le bout de ses pieds.

« Tiens » marmonna Castiel en lui tendant une couche

« Parfait…Y a pas de lingettes dans ce sac ? »

Devant la mine perplexe de Castiel, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Des papiers humides pour essuyer ses fesses »

« Ah » en jetant un œil dans le sac qu'il se mit à vider sur la table.

« Ca ? » en lui tendant une boite en plastique

« Oui » en la lui prenant des mains.

« Bon » Il enleva le bas de sa grenouillère et retira la couche…Castiel recula d'un pas.

« Putain quelle odeur » lança Sam en portant son avant-bras devant son nez.

« Cas…Viens m'aider »

« Non » en s'éloignant vers sa chambre

« Tu vas pas me laisser toi aussi quand même » une supplique dans la voix qui fit stopper aussitôt Castiel

« Je ne te serais d'aucune utilité » en reprenant sa marche

« Cas…Ramène ton cul ici » s'énerva Sam. Plus irrité par la xième auto flagellation de Castiel que par le fait que celui-ci refuse de l'aider.

Il vit les épaules de ce dernier se crisper mais il finit par faire demi-tour. Le visage fermé, contenant sa colère. Cette colère qui le rongeait depuis des semaines et qu'il se refusait de libérer.

« Il faudrait chauffer un de ses petits pots » en retrouvant sa voix posée.

Castiel attrapa un de ceux qui trainait sur la table et partit sans un mot vers la cuisine.

« Merci » lança Sam, en le suivant du regard.

Castor le fixait avec intensité, tout en jouant avec ses orteils, lui offrant une vue panoramique sur ses fesses barbouillées d'un vert foncé du plus bel effet.

Sam tira une lingette de la boite et soupira en se mettant à les nettoyer.

« Quelle merde! »

Il pensait à Castiel et non pas à Castor, en disant ses mots.

Ce dernier revint quelques minutes après et posa le pot sur la table.

« Tu pourrais lui donner à manger ? Le temps que je range tout ça » en fixant tout le contenu du sac étalé sur la table ainsi que la couche usagée.

« Tu cherches quoi, Sam? » le ton presqu'agressif

« Rien, Cas…Rien du tout » le foudroyant du regard

« Juste un peu d'aide si c'est pas trop te demander » l'air exaspéré en tentant de mettre en vain la nouvelle couche au bébé.

« Putain comment on met ce truc ? » se battant avec les fermetures.

Castiel jeta un œil distrait.

« Elle est à l'envers »

« Depuis quand tu t'y connais en couche toi ? » s'énervant de plus belle en la mettant dans l'autre sens.

« Depuis que j'observ…Que j'observais » rectifia-t-il aussi vite

« Les hommes et leur progéniture »

« Leur progéniture ? » en lui jetant un regard oblique

Ce dernier fixait le petit pot, l'air perdu. Sam ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur devant cette détresse que Castiel semblait en vain tenter de cacher.

« Cas, viens m'aider tu veux…J'y arrive pas »

Il finit par faire le tour de la table. Sam entendait les ourlets de son jean trainer sur le sol.

Il se gratta la barbe naissante en prenant la place du cadet qui s'écarta.

Castor semblait fasciné par Castiel. Il cessa de bouger et le regarda.

« On dirait qu'il t'aime bien » sourit Sam en s'emparant du petit pot pour vérifier la température

« Hmmm » se contenta de répondre Castiel.

Il repoussa doucement mais fermement les mains de Castor qui tentaient d'attraper ses doigts.

D'un geste sûr, il ferma la couche devant l'air ébahi de Sam.

« Bah merde alors »

« J'y vais » en laissant l'enfant sur l'essuie et s'éloignant.

Sam n'osa lui faire de remarque. Il avait vu quelque chose se briser dans le regard de Castiel quand il avait croisé celui du bébé.

Il espérait qu'il finisse par réagir. Depuis des semaines, Castiel ne parlait presque plus même si, ange, il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, là, il était pratiquement devenu muet, terré dans le silence et dans sa chambre.

Il y passait la plupart de son temps…là ou sous la douche comme pour se laver de tous ses pêchés.

Au départ ni lui ni Dean ne lui dirent rien mais Sam voyait bien que son frère n'allait pas tarder à craquer. La tension devenait de plus en plus palpable. Kevin avait quitté la place et avait rejoint Garth pour quelques jours, il avait besoin de se déconnecter, de les laisser face à face.

Plus Castiel se rapprochait de celui qui hantait les nuits de Dean, plus ce dernier fulminait.

Quand il le voyait entrer dans la cuisine, torse et pieds nus, les yeux brumeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire des remarques désobligeantes, braquant Castiel qui repartait sans un mot.

Sam l'avait vu plus d'une fois balancer un livre ou une bouteille à travers la pièce de rage devant le mutisme et l'air absent de Castiel.

Il menaçait de le foutre dehors.

Il disait ne plus rien en avoir à foutre de lui.

Sam ne disait rien. Dean avait tout autant besoin de hurler sa frustration que Castiel de taire la sienne.

Il savait qu'un jour les murs de ce dernier s'effondreraient et qu'ils devraient être là pour ramasser les morceaux. Dean le savait aussi mais l'image du Castiel du futur le poursuivait et même si celui d'aujourd'hui en était loin, tout comme lui n'avait rien à voir avec son double de l'époque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser comme il le faisait pour l'instant en se perdant dans le reflet de la télévision.

Il sursauta quand le générique de fin se mit à défiler. Il avait raté tout l'épisode, ceux de sa vie avaient défilés à la place.

Il se leva et rejoignit Sam dans le salon.

Il donnait à manger à Castor perdu dans ses grands bras…Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, l'observant depuis l'autre bout de la table.

Sam sentit son regard et se tourna vers lui. Il avait meilleure mine et même si il restait fatigué, il semblait avoir passé le plus dur.

Ses épreuves les avaient soudées comme jamais. Ils étaient plus forts, plus unis. Ils semblaient désormais, indestructibles.

« Il a l'air de bien t'aimer ? » en s'avançant.

« Il avait surtout faim » rit Sam en essuyant la bouche de Castor du bout de l'index.

« Tiens » en lui tendant le pot.

Dean se pencha et l'attrapa d'un geste arrondi. Il le porta à son nez pour le sentir, fit une mine plutôt réjouie et prit la cuillère. Par curiosité, il y gouta.

« Putain mais c'est dégueulasse » en recrachant le tout dans le pot.

« Ah bah bravo …Moi qui comptais lui donner le reste tantôt… Merci tonton »

« Oh ça va hein…Il en manque pas non plus » en pointant la table et sa dizaine de pots.

« Elle croyait quoi, Charlie…Qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas?»

« Elle avait pas tout à fait tort » en se relevant, serrant Castor contre son épaule tout en lui tapotant les épaules

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu veux lui briser les os ? »

« Je lui fais faire son rot, idiot »

Sur ce, Dean se tapa la poitrine du poing, tendant d'en faire un à son tour.

« Dean…» se désespéra Sam.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? »

« Tu veux aussi que je te porte dans mes bras et te tapote le dos, c'est ça ? » en lui lançant un sourire ironique.

« Pauv'con » Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard.

« Il est où ? »

« Devine » en se dirigeant vers le couffin

« Question idiote, réponse idiote » ragea Dean, en posant le pot brutalement sur la table.

« Va falloir qu'on se trouve une chasse après cette séance de baby sitting sinon je vais devenir dingue…Je vais finir par dire ou faire des choses que je vais regretter » en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Ce serait une première » répliqua aussitôt ironiquement,Sam.

« Oh ta gueule, Sammy…Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur » les mains sur les hanches.

« Je sais, pardon » en baissant le regard sur Castor qu'il recoucha dans son couffin

« Je le sens pas » soupira Dean.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Rien » en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Je vais faire des courses…J'en ai pour une petite heure» s'éloignant, tout en prenant sa veste pendue à la dernière chaise.

« Dean ? »

« Ca va aller, Sammy…T'inquiète…On en a vu d'autre…Ca pourra pas être pire que de s'entendre appeler Castor de toutes manières » lança Dean en montant les escaliers et enfilant sa veste.

« Je trouve ça joli moi, Castor » en se penchant sur le bébé.

La porte se ferma et le silence envahit tout le bunker.

Sam finit par s'endormir, front sur la table en pleine lecture de manuscrits.

Une ombre se pencha sur le couffin. Castor ouvrit grands les yeux et tendit ses bras vers le visage penché au-dessus de lui.

« Hello »

Castiel avait revêtu un des vieux T-shirt de Dean, aux couleurs passées.

Il leva avec un peu d'hésitation sa main au-dessus du couffin, main dont l'enfant saisit aussitôt l'index.

Castiel sourit, lointain.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il, la voix profonde

« Tu n'auras pas la chance d'avoir un ange gardien à tes côtés pour veiller sur toi »

Il soupira

« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi…On aurait jamais dû être si proche de vous….L'humanité n'est pas faite pour les anges, on ne la mérite pas…Nous ne sommes pas des êtres pures et bons comme vous vous l'imaginez…Nous sommes les soldats de Dieu, des soldats sans guide…Sans âme….Sans émotion »

Il rit, las.

« Nous étions devrais-je dire….Il aura suffi d'un ange pour détruire le Paradis et de ce même ange pour détruire ta part de rêve et d'espoir….Je suis désolé »

L'enfant tira plus fort sur son doigt et le mit en bouche. Il se mit à le téter tout en ne cessant de le regarder.

« Tellement d'innocence dans ton regard…Un jour, tu me jugerais toi aussi…Et j'accepterais ta condamnation… » en retirant son doigt plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. L'enfant fit mine de vouloir pleurer

« Ne pleure pas…Demain, tu auras besoin de toutes tes larmes…Profite de cette liberté qui t'est offerte…Celle de ne pas à avoir faire de choix…Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir la chance d'être à ta place mais je n'en ai pas le droit…Je devrais porter ma croix jusqu'au bout »

Il n'avait pas entendu Dean rentrer, il ne l'avait pas vu se rapprocher.

Il n'avait pas entendu Sam se réveiller.

Perdu qu'il était dans ses réflexions.

Quand il s'éloigna du couffin, il remarqua enfin sa présence

« Dean ! » comme pris au piège

Ce dernier le regarda longuement.

« Tu n'as jamais été un être sans âme et sans émotion…Je t'interdis de sortir des conneries pareilles devant ce gosse….Tu m'entends»

Il posa les sacs de vivre sur la table

« Si tu n'avais pas été là…Il n'aurait probablement jamais vu le jour…Michael et Luci auraient détruit toute trace d'humanité ici…Regarde le » en pointant du menton le couffin.

Castiel baissa la tête et fixa ses orteils.

« REGARDE- LE » hurla Dean en tapant sa main sur la table

« Dean….Tu vas finir par lui faire peur » Sam se leva d'un bond.

« CASS» ne tenant pas compte de la remarque de son frère.

Castiel releva les yeux sur l'enfant qui babillait.

« Il est vivant grâce à toi…L'humanité est encore debout grâce à toi…Tu as empêché l'Apocalypse en choisissant l'œuvre de ton Père plutôt que sa destruction »

« A quel prix… » murmura Castiel

« J'ai vous aidé à sauver l'humanité et j'ai détruit le Paradis…J'ai tué les miens pour sauver les vôtres»

« Cass…Arrête » Dean semblait exaspéré.

« Pourquoi ? C'est la simple et unique vérité, non !» la voix calme et posée

« Je vais devoir vivre avec cela toute mon existence terrestre et je devrais affronter ensuite le jugement dernier…Je suis une erreur de Dieu, en quittant le Paradis, il aurait dû m'effacer» en s'écartant

« QUOI ? » hurla Dean en attrapant l'épaule de Castiel et l'obligeant à lui faire face.

« C'est quoi ce nouveau délire ?…Hein…Tu veux quoi à la fin….Qu'on te plaigne…C'est ça…Qu'on se dise tous « OOOHHHH pauvre Castiel »…Tu veux quoi ?…Qu'on te haïsse…Qu'on te maudisse….Tu veux te la jouer façon Jésus Christ Superstar, c'est ça ?…Eh bien compte pas sur moi pour jouer dans ton petit jeu…ASSUME PUTAIN…BOUGE TON CUL »

« FOUS MOI LA PAIX » hurla Castiel en repoussant Dean avec toute la violence dont il était capable. Ce dernier recula de plusieurs pas, manquant tomber. A peine son équilibre rétablit, il se rua sur Castiel, la rage au ventre, saisit son T-shirt et le colla contre le mur que sa tête heurta violemment.

« T'avise plus jamais de lever la main sur moi, tu m'as bien compris….J'en ai marre de toi…MARRE » en ne le lâchant pas.

« Je te gênerais plus…Je pars » en le repoussant brusquement et s'éloignant d'un même geste.

Sam avait vu l'orage arriver. Il prit le couffin et le posa sur la chaise la plus éloignée.

« Bouge pas de là, petit fouteur de merde » en lui souriant. Il lui tendit sa tutte qui pendait à son cou.

« Je reviens…Sois sage »

Quand il se retourna, il eut juste le temps de voir Dean se ruer à nouveau sur Castiel, lui faire face et le frapper en pleine poitrine.

« Tu restes ici » Castiel tomba sur un genou tout en se tenant le flanc. Il foudroya Dean du regard

« Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de partir…Je suis libre » le souffle court.

« Essaye pour voir » le menaça Dean

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir d'ici »

« POURQUOI ? » se relevant, tout en titubant.

« Parce que…Parce que j'ai besoin que tu restes » en serrant les poings

« Parce que je tiens à toi, IMBECILE…Mais putain quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu fais partie de cette famille, Cass ?… Quand, bordel ?...Je dois faire quoi pour que tu te foutes ça dans le crâne » hurla Dean.

« Je n'ai plus de famille…Je n'en mérite aucune…Je.. » il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le poing de Dean l'atteignit en plein visage. Il sentit sa lèvre explosée et le gout du sang dans sa bouche

« LA FERME» en s'avançant furieux, l'index pointé sur Castiel qui avait reculé de plusieurs pas.

« Tu me fais chier, Cass…Tu me fais chier mais tu arriveras jamais à me faire assez chier pour que je te foute dehors ou que je te vire de nos vies…Rentre toi bien ça dans sa sale foutue caboche de déplumé…Je ne te laisserais plus jamais derrière nous, t'as compris…Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai toujours pardonné toutes tes conneries toutes pires les unes que les autres ? Hein…Tu ne crois pas que ça me pèse à moi tous les sacrifices que tu as fait pour nous, de savoir tout ce que tu as perdu depuis que tu as posé la main sur moi….Hein…Tu ne crois pas que ça aussi, ça me bouffe…CA ME BOUFFE, CASS » hurla Dean en se frappant la poitrine.

« Dean » en relevant un regard surpris dans le sien

« Arrête avec ses Dean….On dirait une prière, ça me tue…Je ne suis plus ton protégé, je ne suis plus l'élu…J'ai jamais été un être pur…Arrête avec ça, merde…Tu es mon ami, tu comprends…Je te demande rien d'autre que d'être le mien…Et arrête de faire ton martyr, on a tous du sang sur les mains… Alors oui, ça fait mal, ça craint et cette douleur ne partira jamais…JAMAIS…Faudra t'y faire et crever avec»

Dean s'arrêta, essoufflé par sa colère contenue depuis si longtemps qui venait enfin d'exploser.

Castiel le regarda perdu. Le sang coulant le long de sa lèvre ouverte.

« Putain, j'ai jamais autant causé de ma vie » laissa tomber Dean en se passant les mains de son visage à son crâne.

« Dean » la voix brisée

« Cass, qu'est-ce que je viens de te… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Castiel semblait tétanisé par ce qui était occupé de lui arriver. Il suffoquait, semblant perdre pieds. Il plongea ses yeux paniqués dans ceux de Dean, cherchant une ancre à laquelle se raccrocher.

« Dean »

« Laisse venir…Laisse juste venir » dans un murmure tout en s'approchant.

« Ca fait …Ca fait… » en tentant lutter et de reprendre sa respiration.

« Mal, je sais…Bienvenue dans le monde des hommes»

Il recula comme pour échapper à la pression qui l'étouffait. Soudain une boule se déchira en lui. Il sentit une chaleur humide envahir ses yeux.

« Dean » l'implorant du regard

« Ca s'appelle le chagrin, Cass…Laisse toi aller, ça ira mieux après, je te le promets»

Ce fut une longue plainte sourde, celle du poids de la culpabilité qu'il avait fini par céder.

Il recula encore et se retrouva acculé au mur.

« Cass... » Dean posa ses mains sur ses épaules tentant d'accrocher le regard fuyant d'un Castiel perdu devant cette nouvelle émotion qui prenait toute la place.

« Ca va aller … On est là »

Soudain Castiel se mit à pleurer secoué par des sanglots qu'il tentait péniblement de retenir et qui lui firent relever des yeux paniqués dans ceux de Dean. Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, il connaissait le prix du chagrin et ne put l'empêcher de tout envahir. Il perdait le contrôle.

Dean lui attrapa la nuque d'une main et le tira vers lui. Castiel le repoussa une première fois en tentant de maitriser ses larmes, refusant de plier à cette douleur humaine, en vain. Dean refit le geste, tout en se rapprochant pour éviter que Castiel ne tente de fuir encore. Cette fois, il se laissa faire, bras ballants, tête dans le creux de son cou, il finit par relever les bras et serrer désespérément le T-shirt de Dean.

L'ainé croisa alors le regard de son cadet qui s'était rapproché. Ils se sourirent, tristes et soulagés en même temps.

Enfin, avaient-ils envie de se dire. Dean resserra son étreinte.

« Ca va aller, buddy »

Quand Charlie revint 2 jours plus tard, ce fut Dean qui lui ouvrit la porte. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait plus serein, plus détendu.

« Alors ? » lança Dean après les bonjours d'usage.

« Je l'ai ramené chez elle ce matin…L'opération s'est bien déroulée…Elle impatiente de retrouver son petit bout»

Elle stoppa Dean en descendant l'escalier

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Comme sur des roulettes » lui sourit ce dernier.

« Il est là » en pointant le grand salon.

Elle s'arrêta

Assis à table, Castor dans les bras, elle apercevait pour la première fois, celui qui était sans nul doute, Castiel.

Il émanait de lui une aura particulière, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il avait beau ne plus être un ange, il semblait en avoir gardé l'essence.

Il portait un Jean noir et un T-shirt de même couleur.

« C'est Castiel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » lui sourit Dean.

Un court silence.

« Il porte pas de chaussure ? » lança-t-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Dean s'étonna que celle-ci se focalise sur ce genre de détail mais après tout, c'était Charlie.

« Non, il ne veut pas en porter…Il fait ce qu'il veut après tout, il est libre…Il est chez lui ici » en descendant.

« Je vois » elle sourit et le suivit jusqu'au salon. Elle salua d'un geste de la main et d'un clin d'oeil, Sam coincé entre un livre et son ordinateur portable.

« Cass…Je te présente Charlie»

« Enchanté…J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous…De toi…enfin…. » bafouilla-t- elle en se tordant les mains sur ses hanches

« Hello, Charlie….Heureux de faire ta connaissance » de sa voix profonde. Elle remarqua sa lèvre blessée mais ne dit rien puis elle croisa ses yeux qui la percèrent à jour.

« Wouah » Elle rougit et lui sourit. Il en fit de même.

Rien n'était joué, rien n'était gagné. Chacun guérissant à son rythme. Chaque blessure étant différente, plus profonde ou plus douloureuse mais au moins ils étaient tous ensemble.

Dean sourit. Un peu de bonheur, c'était toujours bon à faisait tellement de bien.

Il laisserait à demain le temps du sang et des larmes.

FIN


End file.
